The Sweet Kiss of Revenge
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Can the sweet kiss of revenge satisfy a broken girl's soul?  Written for the 31 Days of Halloween, My twist on Rosalie's backstory from Eclipse.  Rated M for violence and language.


This is so out of my comfort zone but I loved writing every single second of it, hope you like a little glimpse of Rosalie's life. This is my take on her backstory from Eclipse. I obviously don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I just use them for my own enjoyment occasionally. All other publicly recognized people or places don't belong to me either.

(This was written for TFA's 31 Days of Halloween, I have a link to the picture on my blog that inspired the whole thing! Go take a look.)

Enjoy…

The Sweet Kiss of Revenge

Rosalie's point of view

My life was nearly perfect. I had a big home in the nicest neighborhood, went to the best private schools and attended all of the required social functions in town with my parents. My dad took great pleasure in flaunting me around in front of all of the eligible men around town. He had high aspirations for me, he wanted me to marry well, raise a few kids, host a few charity events per year and spend my husband's money. And to be honest it was a lifestyle that had worked for my mom so I wasn't too opposed to that plan.

That all changed when I met Royce King at the benefit dinner that the company my dad works for hosted. Royce's dad owned half the businesses in town. Royce was at Harvard Law School and came home for the summer. One of his father's businesses was a small time music label and Royce wanted to study law to work at the label writing contracts and such. He wanted a high profile job that brought him lots of opportunities to rub elbows with all the other major players in town.

After that night we were inseparable. He was the talk of the town. He had all the right qualities to ensure that he'd go far in life. We spent the summer going to the movies, clubs, out to dinner, and every single major social event in the city. He spent lots and lots of money to make sure we both looked good and to be honest it flattered me that he lavished that much attention on me. I was too caught up in it, I can see that now. I can also see all the signs of Royce's bad side that I overlooked back then too. His anger issues, his possessiveness towards me, and most of all his drinking and drug use. At the time he would buy me gifts and beg me to forgive him when he messed up. It made me feel loved; little did I know that I was playing right into his hands.

When summer was over Royce went back to school and instead of going off on my own, I followed him. My dad was thrilled that Royce was paying me some attention. It was a match made in heaven if you asked him. We both would benefit from it, him by Royce's father's business contacts and me from the high society life I would live when we got married. In fact when Royce suggested I move in with him when we both arrived at Harvard for school, Dad even agreed. I heard him tell my mom to mind her business because if I got knocked up before Royce proposed then it would be no big deal since the family could take care of us with no problems. It would mean a certain marriage between us then, so he encouraged it. I packed up what little belongings I needed to take with me and drove off with Royce.

I was thrilled at the new opportunities that I was heading off towards. And in the beginning life was good. I cooked, cleaned and took care of Royce while I attended school myself. Our apartment was paid for by his dad so neither of us had to work. We went to class and then partied whenever we could. I enjoyed the freedom and was looking forward to finding myself. Well apparently Royce had other ideas for me.

He talked about the casino party for weeks. He was so excited about this specific party; he said he couldn't wait to do some high stakes gambling. He was all keyed up that night while we were getting ready for it. He sent me back three times to change what I was wearing. When I finally passed his inspection we left the apartment. I was still in shock about it all since usually he told me to cover up more and this time he was telling me to wear less. We arrived and did our fair share of drinking. Royce also left my side several times and I was sure he was ducking off to do some type of drugs. But I knew better than to question him about it. I kept my mouth shut and sat with the other girlfriends talking about all sorts of things and dancing on their make shift dance floor.

After several hours I popped in to see Royce because I was tired and ready to go home. When I got to the table there were five guys left playing. Royce laid his cards down and stood when I walked into the room. He pulled me aside to talk to me.

"Rose, listen, baby, I have to tell you something; the hands got kind of out of control tonight and well I had a great hand so I bet high. Turns out I was beaten by Kyle; so you have to spend the weekend with him. He'll bring you home on Sunday night. Okay? Now, you go and be a good girl for me. Kyle will take care of you, he's a good guy." I was livid to say the least.

"Royce, what the fuck are you smoking? I am not going to go and spend the weekend with your frat brother, I don't give a damn if you lost or not. You don't gamble with a human being!" My voice got louder with each word I said and Royce was starting to get angry at my defiance. I didn't give two fucks about his anger though. He should have thought about that before he gambled and lost.

Several of the frat brothers showed up, including Kyle. "Royce, is there a problem?" Royce looked nervous for the first time in his life. Normally he was super cool and in control. He licked his lips and his eyes pleaded with me to just go along with it. I was so angry I would have taken them all on at that point in time.

"Yes, Kyle, there is a problem. Royce here thinks he can gamble with his girlfriend as the prize and his girlfriend disagrees." I put my hand on my hip and tried to make myself look more menacing that ever.

"Now, sweet Rosalie, don't be like that. We do this every year. It's just a fun time for all of us. We get to try out something new without anyone getting hurt." His hand drifted over and he ran a single finger along my arm as he spoke to me. His voice dropped down to a husky whisper. I guess he thought that he would turn me on and then I would fall right into his arms.

"Come on, babe, it's just one weekend. Kyle was excited to be spending it with you, you should be flattered." Royce just pissed me off the more he spoke. I couldn't believe how sick these guys were to just think that they can pass around the girls that they supposedly loved and cared for.

I shoved Royce as hard as I could and he fell back into another frat brother that I didn't know. "Well you all can go fuck yourselves because this girl is not flattered and she is not spending the night much less weekend with anyone in this room." I shoved past Kyle as well.

Kyle spoke to a few of the other brothers and several hands stopped me before I made it to the doorway. They drug me back to the far corner and into a doorway I didn't see before.

Kyle slapped me hard across my face. "Listen here you little cunt, you will shut your fucking mouth and do what you are told if you know what is good for you. You hear me? Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, which one do you want?" He began to unbuckle his pants as he talked. I began to panic and tried to make my plan. All of the survivor shows tell you that in an emergency you need a clear plan that you stick to no matter what. You need something that will keep your mind focused, something to keep you from giving up hope.

I don't know that I had a plan but I knew that no matter what if I got out of that room with my life that each and every one of those guys would pay with their lives. I would take from them what they took from me…they took away my freedom, my ability to still believe in good things and good people, to trust people. I would get my revenge somehow, some way.

I finally came to and searched the room for my clothes. I dressed in what was left and stumbled away from the suite. My head felt heavy, a fog seemed to swirl around me as I moved. My body protested with each step and I had to move slowly, oh so slowly because if I moved too fast my brain began to move as if I was on a tilt a whirl. I knew without a doubt that I was fucked up and good. I searched the few people that remained and found some money in one guys pants right by the door. I took it and left trying to make my way home. I had to get there and get my shit out of our apartment. I needed to find a place to live and in the midst of all of it, I needed to call my parents. They would help me.

I took a cab to the hospital first. I wanted to make sure that I showed up exactly as I looked they needed pictures and testes. They needed proof to put the assholes in jail. After several hours, lots of doctors, talking with numerous police officers and too many pictures to name, I was heading home with a police escort to get my belongings. It all changed when I walked into the door of our apartment.

The investigating officer pulled Royce aside while I packed up only what I needed, the rest of the shit I didn't care about. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation from our bedroom. Not enough to know what was being said but enough to panic a little because everything seemed calm, way too calm for Royce to be accused of gang raping me and too calm for the police to be taking him seriously.

I stopped in the doorway and stood watching them talk, their bodies pressed closely together and the investigator furiously writing down what Royce was saying. My heart skipped a beat because maybe, just maybe Royce had seen the error of his ways and was coming clean. That thought left my head suddenly when Royce turned to see that I stood watching him and smiled a smile filled with pure evil. I knew right then and there that Royce, his money and his friends would win.

Two weeks later the blood tests confirmed what Royce told the investigator. That I was a crack whore that took advantage of the party and fucked everyone in the room. At least three different types of illegal drugs showed up in my blood. Royce told them I had a long standing drug problem and he was trying his best to get me clean. I was angry at him because he no longer would let me live with him until I got clean. So I went to the party, fucked them all and told my lies about them to get back at him. With their money and family influence it all made sense to the investigator so he dropped the case. He told me to check in and get clean, I just smiled and thanked him for the advice. I walked away from Royce and found a way to carry on.

I called my parents but they believed the lies as well. Royce got to them first and then his father called my father. He told him that he was sure the bad influence of his daughter would in no way harm their working relationship since he obviously wouldn't ever condone my actions. My father agreed. With one phone call my parents cut me out of their life. One!

I went to the housing department and begged for anything they had. The good thing is that my scholarship paid for room and books so I was set, for now. I took a small room at the back of the campus in this old building that was barely standing. I didn't care it was mine and I was away from Royce.

I met several friends in the building and eventually began to hang out with them. I knew without a doubt why the liked the building, they weren't the social kind if you know what I mean. They stuck to themselves, only. They all dressed in black, wore dark eyeliner and died their hair jet black. They were the kinds of people that I would have never hung around with before Royce. But now…they accepted me and I felt like I belong suddenly. My heart was as black as their clothes, hair and the makeup that lined their eyes. I was now that person. One night after several bottles of liquor we shared our stories. Each of theirs was as fucked up as mine was. They came from broken homes and had some sort of tragedy in their pasts. Mine fit in with theirs but was by far the worst thing that had. After that night we certainly forged a bond. We relied on each other; we forged a family with each other, bonded by our pasts and hurts.

Each had a skill that they taught me. Edward taught me how to hack into the computers and fuck with their grades, classes and eventually their money. Alice and Bella taught me how to defend myself; they knew several different styles of self-defense martial arts. It all seemed like a strange mix of info for two small emo girls to have but it made sense to me. They needed to protect themselves and I now did as well. Jasper taught me strategy and Emmett taught me how to handle several different types of weapons. Bella and Jasper helped in this area as well, seems all three of them came from either military or police families. When our time was done with college I was a fighting machine, I knew weapons, I knew logistics and strategy, I knew enough self-defense to protect myself and I was ready for the task that I had been dying to take on for almost three years.

With Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward by my side we searched each and every member of Royce's fraternity out. Watched them, stalked them, learned them and then slowly killed them. Alice and Bella spent a lot of time studying forensics so we knew what to do to prevent leaving a trace of evidence. After all who would believe it was a woman…there hadn't been a woman serial killer for years. And in the grand scheme of things I was long forgotten so who would look for me? Besides I was nobody anymore. I changed my name, I changed my hair, I changed everything about me. No one but the five people I went home to even knew I existed any longer.

Twelve men in all died. Each lived in a different state, each had different jobs, and they had nothing in common on the surface. So I got away with twelve murders. Each one made me sick to my stomach, each one brought up the pain, the fear, the regret again. But I forced myself to commit each one, I had to. I had to exorcise my demons somehow. This seemed to be the only way.

The last two remained…Kyle and Royce. I'm sure by now they knew, I hoped that they knew. I did notice that each of them had doubled the bodyguards around them. Royce was the lawyer for his dad's music label and who knew what Kyle did but he seemed to be employed there as well.

I finally found my chance; Kyle and Royce flew out to meet with a new client that Mr. King wanted to sign. Edward had learned to tap their phones so we knew every single move they made by now. Jasper, Emmett and I booked a flight and arrived about an hour ahead of them. We set ourselves up in a hotel room a few floors below them. Jasper and Emmett made their way up to their rooms and bugged it so we would be able to hear them from our room. We didn't want any surprises from them at all. Our plan had to go off without any hitches.

I donned the maid's uniform and went about the floor; I even pretended to clean up a few rooms. The guests that get those rooms will sure be surprised when they open those doors. Anyway, I dyed my hair and didn't wear make-up. I put on a bra that squished my boobs down, anything I could think of to disguise my looks. I made it past their security but then again that was no accomplishment, they didn't know me so I didn't want to celebrate at all. The one good thing was that I had the maid's cart so I could carry almost any weapon with me that I needed.

I snuck into Kyle's room first. I made my way around the room for a few minutes until I could feel the tension drain from him. I made my way into the bathroom and pretended to clean it up. I really just took the time to fill the syringe that I would need to sedate him while I set up the room for the cops. I made my way back out into the large open room, I thrilled when I noticed that his back was to me. I snuck up and stabbed him in the back of the neck with the syringe.

When he fell to the floor I drug him into the bedroom. I took off his clothes and tied his ass to the bed. I wrapped the pantyhose around his neck and placed the pre-filled condoms. I put out the gay porn, and all the accessories to make it look like Kyle was living a double life. Like he had a secret lover, a gay lover. That in itself would not make any news but within the fraternity it would. Kyle was the more outspoken with his archaic ideas of what love could and couldn't be. I wanted him to look like a hypocrite, and a liar. I knew that finding him with a hooker wouldn't faze his family, nor would the drugs that would be found in his system. All of those they would handle but to make him look like a homosexual, well that was just deplorable in their eyes. It would shame them and cause the gossipmongers to start their tongues wagging.

I wanted no ties to me what so ever. I wanted it to look like a whole different scenario all together. I wanted doubt to rock the whole fraternity. It was wrong but a thrill shot through me! I was enjoying the pain, the shame, the disgust that everyone would feel! I wanted them to feel what I felt after their brutal attack on me. I took some of his belongings and then injected him one last time…this time it would stop his heart. He would die tied to a bed, in a supposed gay lovers tift, he would never know it was me that inflicted this kind of punishment on him. That was my biggest regret.

I made up my mind right then and there that Royce would look at me, he would know it was me. The punishment would be sweeter because he knew it was me. He would know that he didn't get away with it like he thought he did.

As much as I hated it, I had to let Royce go this time; otherwise it would look suspicious for both of them to die in different ways at the same hotel at the same time. I walked away knowing that Royce would be left with some questions, that's the thing about them…they all know that deep down they are all assholes that can't be trusted. They know that there are secrets to be kept, so when one comes out it is not hard to believe it, even if it isn't true. Some friends they really are, they turn at the drop of a hat.

It took another two years before I could get Royce. This time Jasper and Edward intercepted a phone call to this cleaning service. He needed a new maid because his old one apparently took a coke from the fridge without his permission. I looked up her name and gave her a bonus with some of the money that I had been stealing from Royce's account each month. Lucky for me that his accountant was stealing too or else he might have found me out.

I showed up for work at the normal time. Royce's lazy ass was still in bed, his current honey was just leaving. I kept my head down and cleaned the kitchen as she walked out the front door. I placed a quick text to Em letting him know that we would be ready a lot sooner than I thought and he was to bring the other items that I needed.

I made my way to Royce's room and knocked him across the back of his nasty head. I knew that it would keep him out cold till Emmett could get there. I tied him to his bedposts then ransacked his apartment and took whatever I wanted to take. I had quite a haul after it was all done. I also planned to clean out his accounts, first putting his money in the off shore accounts that his accountant had then I would secretly change them over to my accounts. That way if the police looked into the murder they would suspect the accountant and a host of other people first. My name wouldn't even come up to be honest. I made sure of it. But it was certainly going to be fun to watch other's suffer at his hands again.

Emmett made his way up the stairs and I waved him into the living room. He took in the scene and nodded his approval at my thorough job. I took the equipment that he brought me and sent him on his way. I didn't want him to see me do this and I certainly didn't want him transferring any evidence here at the crime scene.

As strange as it sounded I wanted Emmett to think of me as his girl Rosie, not the cold blooded killer that I would be today. Call me insane for this silly thought but a girl's got to keep a few things to herself. I mean he knew for sure what I had planned that day, he taught me half of what I would need to know in there. But it was easy to pretend if you didn't have a visual to cross your brain each and every time you close your eyes.

I laid the bag down just inside the doorway and took out what I needed. Two simple items, a scalpel and some acid, it was small time acid but it would get the job done. I mean I didn't want to burn his body away before I was ready, I just wanted to inflict some serious pain with it.

I made my way back to his room and checked the ties around his wrists and ankles. They were secure and wouldn't come loose for any reason. I knew my knots that was for sure. I slapped Royce to wake him up and being the pussy that he was, it only took one. He came to right away and fear immediately took over his eyes. He knew his day had arrived. I'm pretty sure he now knew that all those other random killings weren't so random after all.

"Ro, sweetie, I have been so worried about you. Wh..where have you been, I tried and tried to get in touch with you." I pulled the scalpel up and let the light glint off of it, twisting it side to side so that the reflection flashes across Royce's eye line.

"Oh, I see how worried you were. Just shut your fucking mouth, I'll do all the talking today." I threw my body down on him, across his lap. He took in my body. It was much more toned and sculpted than when we were together. In fact, I was a fucking knock out now, then…yeah I was pretty but not like now. His eyes raked across the leather cat suit I had on with the knee high leather Louboutin boots. I could feel him getting hard under me and I almost vomited on him right then. I reached up and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck Ro?" He stretched his arm to touch his nose, it was certainly broken. I didn't care and in a few minutes that would be the least of his problems. I spent the next few hours torturing him, slicing small cuts along his skin and pouring the acid in them. I watched him scream and writhe in pain. I wanted to feel sadness at his predicament but I couldn't. He didn't feel a single amount of sadness when his friends used me repeatedly. He didn't care when they slapped me around when I would come to and fight them off. He didn't care when I was ravaged so badly that I would no longer be able to carry children because of him. His simple weekend ruined my life and this one would ruin his. My mind shut down after a few hours and I don't really know all of the punishment I inflicted upon him, I just know what I was doing when Bella and Alice came to get me.

In two hours I had successfully drained Royce's bank account and then transferred it to mine without a trace, courtesy of Jasper and Edward's brilliance of course. I had also decimated Royce's body to the point where they would need dental records to successfully identify him. His body was still tied to the bed but the life had long since drained out of it. I stood and looked at him, just lying there. I wanted to feel sadness that it took this kind of act to take away my pain but I couldn't. In fact I felt the opposite of sadness, I felt light, and for the first time in a long time…happy. I was ready to get the hell out of here. I wanted to start my life with Emmett now. For years Alice and Jasper have been dating each other, Bella and Edward as well. I held out. I wanted to date Emmett, to go out and be with him; to hold his hand and kiss his mouth. But I made myself promise that I would do it when I was whole and ready to fully give myself to him. I couldn't do it before then. Now it was all in place, I could do it without regrets. We had the money to go anywhere and do anything we wanted, thanks to the asshole lying in the bed. Now I wanted to be as far away from here as I could be. Right the fuck now.

I snapped out of my trance and cleaned my shit up. I took all of my tools and wrapped them up in my bag. I took anything that would leave a clue for the police and planted the items to lead them in the directions that I wanted them to go. It was pretty easy if I'm being honest about it. The cops are usually too overworked and tired to really look past what is right there in their face. I couldn't blame them, I'm actually just that good. I took one last look around and left the one item I wanted them to find. The skull with the bright red lip marks on it. Royce always said I had the prettiest lips. He loved them, usually wrapped around his cock of course but still loved them anyway. I thought it was only befitting him that I left that one clue for anyone smart enough to look for it.

"Royce, I'm done with you. Enjoy the sweet kiss of revenge!" I laughed as I left the room and his body for the last time.

Bella and Alice must have arrived with Emmett because when it was time to leave they both joined me and we walked out of the house together. I locked the front door and made my way to the car. No words were spoken as we made our way home. We had all decided that we would separate for while. Meet back up later because we were a unit, a family but for now we needed distance. Time to foster our relationships with the person that knew our faults and loved us anyway somehow. We all deserved that much.

When we piled out of the car the boys were a flurry of activity. Jasper was packing shit from him and Alice. Edward was doing the same for him and Bella. Emmett and I had already packed our stuff so he helped me from the car and we began to dispose of the evidence I brought with me. When my clothes and the other items were burned beyond recognition we packed them into a garbage bag and threw them in the trunk. They would be thrown away three or four states away.

When the activity was all completed we all sort of stood in a circle, giving each other a silent goodbye. The only words spoken were from Jasper to me. It was a whisper but I understood it and appreciated those words beyond any measure. "I took care of your daddy's business as well. My little gift to you." I nodded my acceptance and we scattered like roaches at dawn.

I had changed into a yellow sundress and some sandals. We took the convertible, with the top down. Emmett laced his fingers through mine and we both released a cleansing smile that turned into a full belly laugh as we drove away. I'm sure a professional would deem me clinically insane to be able to kill the number of people that I did, but I beg to differ. I was insane then, now I am normal again. The sweet kiss of revenge brought me back to life.


End file.
